A Life Full of Minions
by Pricat
Summary: Lara Nefario and her mom adopt two certain purple minion Siblijgs meaning a lot of adventures are about to abound
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I wanted to write an new minion story, that was like my minion stories I write on my tablet, so I hope you like since I like where this story could go, since Chomper and Pricat are becoming part of a family.**

 **In this story, Chomper and Pricat live with and befriend Lara Nefario as her and her mom move to Pasadena but a lot of fun and adventures are about to begin, especially when you have minions in your house hehe.**

* * *

"Lara, help us with this gift for Adh, okay?" Chomper said, to a brunette haired girl who was Ash's cousin and now Ash was going to college, Chomper and Pricat would be living with her and her mom who was Nefario's sister.

"Sure, but this party should be fun, you know?" Lara said to them.

Lara and her mother had moved from New York to Pasadena, where Lara could have a good life and but Lara's mother worked for the AVL so it was good, that Chomper and Pricat could be Lara's purple minion friends.

They then saw Ash there surprised by what her aunt and mom had done, after June had described to her but Chomper was hugging Ash's leg which June found cute.

"We helped, along with Lara, but hope you like it." the male Purpke minion told her, making Ash smile ruffling Chomper's spiked purple hair making him chuckle.

During the party, everybody was having fun, but Pricat saw Lara by herself going over to her, along with Chomper hoping the kid was okay.

"Yeah, I just have problems talking to peopke like ones I don't know." Lara to,d them, seeing both purple minion siblings get it.

"We can get it, as we're like that around other minions because they think we're too wild, but we're friends." Chomper said, seeing Lara nod.

She was looking forward to Chomper and Pricat being part of her life, since she didn't have many friends plus she had always wanted a pet minion, when she visited her uncle at the Gru house.

She then saw her cousin come over to her, seeing Chomper and Pricat hug her as she sat down, using her long cane.

"It'll be Ojay, as I know they're in good hands since college wouldn't allow minions or Purpke Miniobs, p,us they would get bored or lonely, so it's good they're living with you." Ash told Lara.

"Pkus we can have a play date, when you visit right?" Chomper asked seeing Ash nod.

"Yep, but things are gonna be fun." Ash replied.

* * *

That night both Chomper and Pricat were with Lara in the room they were sharing, plus there were minion sized bunk beds for Chomper and Pricat which made both purple minion siblings happy, despite the fact this was a big change.

"We already unpacked all my stuff, but you guys wanna unpack?" Lara said yawning.

"Y-yes we do, since we brought our stuff from Ash's house." Chomper said making Lara get it.

"It's okay to be sad, as I'll miss her too since Ash was my favourite cousin." Lara said ruffling his spiked purple hair, seeing him hug her seeing Pricat join in the hug.

Lara was excited because life was getting fun, with her new purple furred best friends and siblings, seeing it was late so was going to bed making Chomper and Pricat smile since new adventures were about to begin plus looking forward to becoming part of Lara's family, seeing Chomper agree


	2. Play Date

**A/N**

 **Here's more and hope people like, as I like where this story is going, you know?**

 **In this chapter, it's the day after that party, and Chomper and Pricat are becoming used to living with Lara plus they meet Gru's minions because of a play date June set up for them but they discover that they can have friends, despite being purple minions**

* * *

It was the next day after that party they'd had for Lara's cousin, but Chomper and Pricat were still asleep despite it being mid-morning, plus since it was notba school day, Lara was up and had made her new best friends and siblings breakfast in the form of banana pancakes, knowing very well they like all minions loved bananas.

The smell from the kitchen wafted upstairs to Chomper, Lara and Pricat's room, awakening both Chomper and Pricat who'd slept in their clothes going downstairs excitedly, smelling pancakes which they'd never had in a long while, making Lara giggle at their antics.

"Shoukdn't we be doing that, you know?" Chomper heard Pricat ask.

Lara remembered her uncle expkain that minions helped their master with whatever they needed, to make them happy but to the girl, she just wanted them to be her friends and brotjer and sister which surprised them, making Lara grin seeing them eat up, but nervous sering a jar of jelly

,"Didn't Gru expkain about that, as we don't like jelly?" Chomper said to her, as she put it away.

"Ohhh yeah the antidote jelly, that's why but we don't have any here, trust me." Lara said.

Pricat remembered that humans their new sister's age should be in school, making Chomper chuckle knowing June and Lara just got here, so Lara didn't go yet, making Pricat get it seeing Lara quiet at the mention of school, making the both of them quiet.

"It's just being pretty smart, kids at my old school thought I was odd." Lara said making Pricat get it, since others got weirded out, by her being smart hugging Lara.

"Thanks Pri, as I needed that." Lara said to her.

No problem, bug we're gonna be family, right?" Pricat asked.

"Yep, Pkus things are going to be fun, wait and see." Lara told them.

When June came back, she had set up a pkay date for Chomper and Pricat, with Gru's Minins making both Chomper and Pricat very nervous, making Lara wonder why, because they were awesome.

"You might think that, but not everybody does, Lara or think we're mean, and scary." Pricat said, seeing Chomper nod.

"And when we go on that pkay date, those minions will think the same thing, which mom doesn't get." Chomper replied.

"Well I think that you two are very adorable, funny and sweet, maybe I can help tell them that." Lara replied.

"Yes Pkease, we could use your help." Chomper said, making her giggle.

* * *

That later afternoon, they were going to the Gru house so Lara could hang out with Agnes, Edith and Margo and Chomper and Pricat could meet the other minions, but they were nervous seeing the other minions react to them, making Chomper sigh, along with Pricat at this making Kevin curious because they didn't act like other purple minions, approaching them.

"Hey there I'm Kevin, what about you two, because you're different?" he asked, seeing them nod.

"Yeah, we are, my brother is called Chomper, ANC my name is Pricat, our human mom set this pkay date up, but we didn't want to come because, you know?" Pricat said, making Kevin get it.

"Yeah, but we can sort of sense, that you two are friendly, but let's go have fun, alright?" Kevin told them.

Chomper grinned, as they were going to the lab which to minions, was the best place to play making Chomper and Pricat curious but that seeing the girls and Lara playing.


	3. Midnight Mischief

"Mmmm, Banana Bites are awesome, even when it's your fourth bowl, hehe!" Chomper said.

"Yep, and we just want to eat and eat, but June knows this, since Nefario is her brother." Pricat replied.

"Aww, you two are becoming really cute down there, you know?" Lara said, pointing to their bellies.

It was a week later and morning, but like any minion or Purpke minion their age, Chomper and Pricat were loving Banana Bites, but on the chubby train, as June said because Nefario had expkained that there was a thing n it, that enhanced weight gain, making her het it.

"Hey, we look cuter, but we want to get big." Chomper said yawning, along with Pricat.

Lara knew her best friends and siblings stayed up all night, being pretty wired in energy like her mom had expkained knowing they might be awake, by the time she got home from school, seeing them on the couch in pyjamas that we're starting to become too snug seeing them out like lights, kissing their heads.

"Yeah, Nefario is very impressed with their growing, since they got on the chubby train." June said.

"They'll be alright until we get home, right?" Lara said to her mom, seeing her nod.

""They won't even know we left, but it's alright to worry." June assured her, leaving the house.

But on the way to schoo, and all day, Lara was distracted, hoping that Chomper and Pricat were alright because they were awesome, plus had not told anybody else about them, since she knew how otjers reacted to purple minions, making her sigh.

* * *

After the final bell rang, Lara was waiting for her mom to pick her up waiting at the front of the school as usual, since starting a few days ago which had been eventful, after Chomper had snuck in her backpack without her knowing, along with pkaying mad scientist in the science lab, which a lot of kids were still talking about, seeing her mom's jeep.

"Hey Lara, morning but shouldn't you be in school?" Pricat said, as she and Chomper were in car seats in the backseat making Lara grin guessing Chomper had wanted to drive the car, seeing Pricat nod.

"He almost did get his hands on the wheel, when your mom stopped at Starbucks, but mom stopped him." Pricat said.

"Oh sure, Kevin and his brothers get to drive, but I can't?" Chomper said making Lara and Pricat giggle, as the jeep left.

Later that night, Chomper was getting one of his ideas, sneaking out of the house, getting into June's car as he'd hot wired it, which Kevin had shown him to do, driving around in June's jeep stunning Gru and Lucy, phoning June surprising her, seeing her jeep gone leaving the house.

"He wanted to do this earlier, so guessed he waited until now, but how did he get in?" June said.

"Kevin taught him, to do it from what zDave told me, but go easy on Chomper, alright, as he's just having fun?" Gru said.

Later that morning, Lara and Pricat were awake wondering why Chomper was so tired but was on the couch, with a blanket around him seeing June there.

"He was driving aroubd in my jeep, so he is tired." June told them, making Lara and Pricat grin going to have breakfast, hoping that Chomper was alright, and not in trouble.


	4. Don't Make A Stink

"Yeah, we're awesome, like Kevin said!" Chomper said to Pricat, as they were butt bumping, which Dave and Kevin had shown them to do which Lara found cute, hoping their mom didn't see but it was bath time, so it was alright plus her best friends and siblings had gotten dirty playing in mud.

"How cone we gotta take a bath, as we're fine?" Chomper asked, making Lara giggle.

"You and Pri have to, because you both got dirty, from the mud and you might stink up the house, which mom might not like, plus she'll be home soon." Lara to,d them, seeing Pricat get into the bath tub.

Chompet however, wanted to just not take one, since their minion friends didn't have to, or brush their teeth, making Lara sigh, because their mom might have better luck, seeing Pricat done with her bath after a while looking really fluffy, like a purple cushion.

"Eww, what's that weird smell, it's not me right, I just took a bath!" Pricat said.

"It's Chomper that's doing it, as he doesn't want a bath, but he will once nobody wants to play." Lara said.

Pricat went to their room, to change into pyjamas, hoping Chomper would take a bath soon, because she did not like that smell, and trying not to think about it sighing because she wanted to butt bump, hoping Chomper would figure it out.

Chomper wondered why Lara or Pricat did not want to play with him, which made the male purple minion pup saf, seeing June sigh, explaining that because he stunk, Lara and Pricat did not want to play with him.

"So if I take a bath, they will play with me again?" Chomper asked, seeing her nod.

* * *

"Whoa, Chomper, did you take a bath?" Pricat adked her brother.

"Yeah, as mom said that you wouldn't play with me, unless I did it." Chomper said.

It was now dinner time as June had brought food home, making Chomper, Lara and Pricat happy, sitting at the table but Chomper and Pricat were in pyjamas, compared to Lara plus while Chomper had been taking a bath, Pricat had been playing with toy doctor stuff and her stuffed animals, plus had been wearing a dress up doctor coat.

"That's good, as I was missing playing, with you." Pricat told him, making him grin, at her words.

They were drinking chocolate milk, since June knew that soda would make both purple minions hyper, to the point where they would not be able to sleep, but was happy to let them drink milk.

Later they were in their room, hanging out and saw Pricat playing doctor again, making Chomper grin.


	5. Dealing With A Sick Friend

_Something seems wrong with Lara, but we have to help her, since we're family._

Both Chomper and Pricat were concerned, because Lara was not herself, like she was coming down with something plus sneezing, coughing and not so hot or her usual self, making both purple minion siblings concerned for their human sister and best friend, guessing she had a cold or getting one, remembering last week when there had been a snow day.

"Relax, I'm alright, you don't worry." Lara told them, but they were not convinced because they might be getting used to humans, but knew something was wrong, needing to get June because it reminded Pricat of something.

"Remember when I had minion pix and hid it?" she said making Chomper get it.

"Yep, you got worse, but then after we told June, she was able to help." he said.

Lara got it, as they were going to find her mom, who was a doctor to humans and also minions, making her wonder what was going on, letting Lara explain, making her mom frown examining her, making Chomper and Pricat relieved, it was just a bad cold.

"Yeah, we told her, that it was a good idea, to tell you." Chomper said.

"Good thinking, but now Lara needs to rest, alright?" June told them, seeing Lara go back upstairs, but both purple minions were watching TV or stuff, so that Lara could rest, plus June was fixing dinner, which smelt good.

* * *

The next morning after waking up, both Chomper and Pricat were hoping that Lara was feeling better, so they could have fun, but saw she was still sick, plus it was Saturday, going downstairs, to watch Tneir shows like normal since June was still sleeping, which Lara had explained, when they first became family, so being quiet.

"Tnat means Lara can't go outside, or play like soccer, which is kind of sad." Pricat said.

"Yeah, but June said, she had to rest to get better." Chomper told her.T

Pricat then was making a card, for Lara which Chomper found sweet, because he knew that his sister loved doing art projects, along with Lara making the female purple minion grin.

They were then going to play soccer, like they always did, hoping that Lara would feel better soon, but having a blast, like always and after coming home, they saw June making both purple minion siblings happy, seeing her plus that Lara liked their card, making Pricat smile, getting a snack, making orange juice for Lara to help her, making her happy seeing them.

"Yeah, Pri made the card, because we were worried about you." Chomper told her.

"Whoa you two, be careful, as I don't want you two being sick." Lara told them.

Chomper and Pricat were getting that, because she did not want them to get sick, because she cared about them, but unawsre cold germs had been spread, so had wormed their way into both purple minion siblings.


End file.
